


Muted Joy

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything to see that smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2010 (and thus well before "A Good Man Goes to War" aired) on InsaneJournal to the prompt "mistletoe."

Being an archaeologist meant having easy access to databases of ancient rituals. Having acquired a Vortex Manipulator meant the ability to track down the relevant ingredients anywhere in time or space without having to ask the Doctor for a detour.

River stood back and admired her handiwork fondly. The Scots (of course) pine glowed prettily a safe distance from the TARDIS console.

The way Amy’s face lit up was worth all the effort, even though it was Rory she grabbed once she’d spotted the mistletoe.

Time had been rewritten, River thought with a pang, and some things only she remembered.


End file.
